Deity
The Deities, also derogatorily called "Witches," are a race of beings who can use magic, unlike Humans. There are pure-blooded Deities and half-Deities, and they age differently. Before the war between Humans and Deities, the Deities were worshiped as gods. However, humans became greedy and desired the deities' powers for themselves. They instigated a war in order to rival and attain the deities' miracles, driving the deities into hiding. Appearance All pure-blooded deities have signature white hair, dark skin, and long rabbit-like ears that separates them from Humans. Their eyes have white pupils, and the darkness of their skin leans closer to black or ashen gray. Half-blooded deities, meanwhile, may either have more deity-like traits, or more human-like traits. All of them have black pupils, and even those with dark skin usually have lighter gray or brownish skin colors compared to full-blooded deities. Despite having deity blood in him, Hector looks completely human and is only capable of naturally sensing magic power. Meanwhile, his brother had more telltale deity-like traits and ended up being executed. Full-blooded deities age based on their magical power and not necessarily by physical age; Pieberry, for example, instantly matures physically after gaining Elysion's blessing and her hair grows out. Luna also notes that even though she was a child when she met Pieberry as a baby, they now look roughly the same age despite their actual age difference. All deities have pink-to-red markings on their faces, and the design of the markings is based on heritage. For example, Elysion and Pieberry have the same triangular patches, as do Ludina and Luna. A human who receives enough of a deity's power will also gain their markings. Overview In Vavelia (Covers the events of both ''Witch Spring'' and Witch Spring 2, which occur concurrently.) While the deities granted miracles to humans, it wasn't long before humans began to crave the deities' powers for themselves. One day, someone taught the Pope how to use magic with the power of the Springs, and from there the Pope declared a war on the deities. Humans managed to kill the Temple Lords and began hunting down the remaining Deities, most of whom went into hiding. Ten years after the start of the war, two Deities, Pieberry and Luna, end up putting an end to the anti-Deity sentiment in Vavelia by exposing the truth behind the war. Furthermore, they discovered on their journeys that the Temple Lords hadn't been slain at all; they were merely sealed away and needed to recover their power. What Jude and the Pope hadn't known was that the Deities' Springs, which they believe contained their magic power, instead worked the other way around; the Temple Lords put their powers into the Springs. With Pieberry's efforts, the Temple Lords are revived just in time to save Vavelia Village and restore the land back to normal. In Derkarr (Covers the events of Witch Spring 3) Like in Vavelia, the deities have been hunted for their powers. Eirudy has lived in seclusion in the Misty Woods for most of her life as a result, only contacting her grandmother on occasion. The Pope was the one, again, who instigated the witch hunt and has the mysterious power to detect magical power. However, some of the villages in Derkarr have no stigma against the deities, as they are more concerned about the treatment they receive from other human villages to worry about the deities. In Ürphea (Will be covered in Witch Spring 4) Though Ürphea is one of the three continents under King Rafaelo's jurisdiction, and thus under the Pope's influence, it is the furthest away from Vavelia and has been suspected to be least affected by the Spring War. In fact, the Pope only visited the continent once, just after his rise to power, and never visited again. Whatever force dwells in Ürphea seems to have been too much for even Jude and the Pope to handle. Known Deities Vavelia Continent *Pieberry *Luna (half-blooded) *Michelle (half-blooded) *Aramute *Arua *Aimhard *Elysion *Durok *Ludina (half-blooded) *Jude / Crown (half-blooded, special case) Derkarr Continent *Eirudy (believed herself to be half-blooded, but is actually pure-blooded) *Lukas (half-blooded) *Eileen (half-blooded) *Filia (half-blooded) Ürphea Continent *Agamo *Arkas (half-blooded) *Cecilia (half-blooded) *Denny (half-blooded) *Edis (half-blooded) *Ida *Laura (half-blooded) *Mariena (half-blooded) *Moccamori (half-blooded) *Varon (half-blooded) *Yvette (half-blooded) Category:Races Category:Terminology